


Faery Laughs

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babies, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, sbaccidentalbaby, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Lately, the ticking of Stiles' biological clock has sounded alot more like a screaming alarm, but he's ok, he's FINE, he fully intended on waiting until he and Derek were married to get too far into the baby discussions....And then they came home and there was a baby on their doorstep, because ofcourse there was





	Faery Laughs

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a twist on how, according to Peter Pan, faeries are created- by a baby's first laugh, so I figured it was only appropriate if a faery's laugh could create babies as well (I don't know, it sounded like a good reference when I first wrote it, EVERYTHING sounded like a good reference when I first wrote it)

"Derek, Derek look!!"

Glancing up from their shopping list, Derek's attention turned towards Stiles, and then to where Stiles was pointing at

Just across from them was a young woman, picking out cereal, and her newborn baby resting peacefully in the shopping cart

It was pretty clear wich one Stiles was enamored with

Derek had to bite down on the _"Awww"_ that threatened to escape him

But he made it a point not to "aww" at random strangers' children

That, however, didn't stop Stiles from from cooing quietly and immediately staring up at Derek- longing and blinking and _desperate_

"Derek-"

"I know, I know, you want one, and as I've said before, we'll have one of our soon enough, you just need to be patient, let's get through the wedding first and _then_ worry about having kids, ok?"

"Yeah," Stiles grumbled with a huff, barely paying any attention to the list as he and Derek started down another aisle

He knew he was being over-eager- and that was putting it mildly- but he felt like his biological clock was screaming the alarm at him, not because of his age- hell, by some people's standards he was actually too young to be thinking about kids- but because .. it just seemed like such a natural thing

He had Derek, he loved him, the two of them were forming a life together now, they had a house and everything, it just... seemed like the right time now

The right time with the right person and everything actually felt in place...

The wait was going to kill him, he was sure

 

~+~

 

"I can't believe you somehow talked me into buying three different kinds of cookies," Derek said with a sigh

Stiles didn't know what Derek had against multiple kinds of cookie, but he sure as hell wasn't going to feel guilty about it

"Look here," he said as he slid out of the car, shutting the door behind him

"I am not going to explain to you again the difference between chocolate chip, Danish we-... Derek? What's wrong?"

Upon getting out of the car, Derek suddenly went stock still, a look of pure distress on his face for reasons that Stiles couldn't quite understand

Atleast... he didn't understand until his line of sight shifted and he saw the plain wicker basket sitting on the porch

What the hell....?

"What the hell?"

"Stiles.... there's a heartbeat," Derek said slowly, his voice clearly pinched, obviously bothered by the thought that something alive was sitting in that basket on the porch, and considering how pale the wolf's face was.... Stiles was pretty willing to bet

"A heartbeat? Like... like what? A kitten heartbeat? A puppy? A squirrel?"

"A _baby_ ,"

...

What.

 

~+~

 

"So suddenly we're back to five hundred years ago when people just randomly leave babies on doorsteps huh? That's good to know, glad to have that information around,"

Derek was almost silent, only giving something of a quiet grunt of acknowledgement but not actually saying anything

This... incident... had definitely touched a nerve, though Stiles didn't quite know exactly what that nerve was

Stiles himself was somewhat unraveled, but he was atleast covering it up with humor, just like he always did

Derek was just.... silent, wich was starting to make his fiance' more than a little concerned

Sure there was definitely nothing comforting about coming home to find a baby in a basket on their porch, but they couldn't let it get to them _that_ badly

Now was not the time to shut down, now was the time to act

They needed to be as alert as possible so that they could properly care for the baby that had been left to him

Sure, the baby wasn't technically their's, but that didn't make any difference

She had been left on their doorstep and it was their job to take care of her now, even if it was only temporary

"What... the hell are we going to do?" Derek finally asked, his voice strained and anxious as he ran his fingers through his hair

"We'll handle this, that's what we'll do," Stiles replied firmly, sliding out of his chair and moving to where Derek was sitting on the couch, gently squeezing his shoulder

"Hey.... Derek, look at me,"

He looked up slowly, eyes nearly watering as he met his partner's gaze

"Everything is going to be ok... alright? I promise, things will be fine, just have a little faith, we're going to take care of her ourselves, ok? I mean, we wanted a baby anyway, now we have one, just... a little earlier than expected,"

Derek frowned, his face shifting into a look of pensiveness, sobering a little from his anxiety, atleast for now

"Stiles... you can't be serious,"

"Why not? I mean where else is she going to go Derek? We can't give her to the state- werewolf, remember? And you can't really tell me that you'd want to give her to that supernatural foster clinic place either, with how overfilled and underfunded they are, especially considering we're looking to adopt after the wedding anyhow, so this is a little early, so what?"

"So.... so we don't even have a birth certificate or anything, we can't just... take some random baby that shows up on our doorstep," Derek frowned pensively

"Can't we?"

That actually gave the wolf pause, a look of contemplation coming over his face as he stared at his partner

"... So.. what do we do then?"

Stiles grinned, his eyes lit up with excitement and happiness as he reached into his pocket an pulled out his cell phone

"Well, first things first, we call my dad and tell him he's a Granddaddy now,"

 

~+~

 

So the conversation hadn't happened _exactly_ like that, as it were

He hadn't actually told his father that they had unofficially adopted a baby that had been left on their doorstep, just that he needed some of the baby stuff he had had as a kid- whatever was left over, if anything

It was times like these when he was really relieved that his dad never bothered to clean out the attict...

His excuse for why they needed them had melted down to "We'll explain when you get here" and nothing more, and the sheriff had reluctantly agreed to bring it all by in the morning

Until then, they were at the drugstore picking up emergency supplies

Diapers, baby soap, bottles, pacifiers, formula, even a couple of onesies that they, thankfully, found in the small baby section of the store

He just hoped that all of this would work out, they didn't even know how old the kid was or what her health was like

Although he assumed that if she had any health concerns Derek would have picked up on that by now, he certainly hoped so...

"Awww what an adorable baby,"

Stiles turned around, the baby wrapped in a blanket in his arms, and smiled at the stranger behind him, shifting his arms a little to allow her to get a better veiw of the baby

"Thanks," he smiled softly

"Is she your's?"

Stiles decided to use this as his golden opportunity, gently hip-checking Derek as he placed their purchases on the counter

" _Our's_ ,"

"Oh! Well, you two make lovely parents, what's the little cutie's name?"

"Ah...."

Crap, they really hadn't gotten this far... but he couldn't exactly say that they hadn't named her yet, she was atleast a few days old- had to be- so how woul-

"Rowan,"

...

What-

"Aw what a pretty name,"

"Thank you," Derek smiled shyly, setting his debit card down on the counter and grabbing up the bags that were being set on the counter in front of him

Stiles blinked

Once

Twice

A third time

....

What the hell just happened?

 

~+~

 

"Soooo... are we going to talk about how you kinda named our baby?"

Hearing _"our baby"_ made Derek shudder, a slight blush falling across his cheeks as his hands tightened on the steering weel in front of him, chewing on his lip and trying to keep himself calm and steady

"Sorry... I didn't mean to, I just... it was a reflex... we can change it if you want," he muttered quietly, keeping his gaze down low, not wanting to meet his eyes

"No no, I like it, really, Rowan is very cute, I was just... surprised that you had such a ready answer, how long have you been planning to use that name?"

"A ... wile," Derek muttered back

"Right..... and how long exactly is 'a wile'?"

The werewolf went quiet for a few moments- entirely, ghostly quiet

"Derek....?"

"Since I was about thirteen..."

Oh...

"Well then... yeah, a wile is definitely a descriptor for it," he agreed slowly

"I'm guessing it means something special to you?"

Derek shrugged a little, still chewing on his lip

"Rowan trees produce mountain ash, but.. they also have a long history of importance in various religions and spiritualities, for example in Celtic lore they're considered to be the trees of the Goddess, and in Norse lore it was the tree from wich the first woman was made, so ... I don't know, it just always seemed like something I would want to name my daughter, that's all," he shrugged back easily

Stiles nodded slowly, a gentle smile falling across his face as he stared down at the sleeping infant in his arms

"Rowan..." he repeated slowly

"I think it suits her,"

 

~+~

 

Werewolf hearing was a good thing for child-raising as it were, especially when not having access to baby monitors

The moment Rowan started crying, Derek bolted up in bed, startled out of his sleep and instinctively picking up the baby, slipping out of bed and immediately starting for the door

"Der...?" Stiles mumbled, nearly in his sleep

"Where .. go....?"

"Go back to sleep, I'm just checking on the baby,"

No need to tell Stiles Rowan was crying, if he did then he would just wake himself up and demand that he take care of her instead of Derek so that Derek could rest

And as lucky as he was to have a fiance' that considerate, he wanted Stiles to get his rest and didn't want to bother him with it

Stiles would be taking care of Rowan in equal shifts soon enough- as soon as they got a baby monitor- so there was no need for him to start that off any earlier than he had to

He crept out of the room quietly, gently rocking and bouncing the baby as he stepped into the living room

The gentle, comforting motion seemed to be all that she needed to fall back asleep, but Derek wasn't ready to go back just yet

He would stay out with her just a little longer, just... a little bit longer

 

~+~

 

When the sheriff came over with the baby supplies the next morning, Stiles expected alot of reactions

Shock, concern, well placed anger that they hadn't even talked to him about this, even maybe the "suggestion" that they go about this a slightly more legal way, but he hadn't expected pure, stock-still silence and the amount of confusion and concern on his face as he stared at little Rowan

It was starting to freak Stiles out

"I think we broke my dad..."

"I told you not to just spring this on him out of nowhere," Derek said with a slight sigh, clearly unimpressed with the situation

"Kids...." the sheriff said slowly, leaning back away from the couch and staring at his son and soon-to-be-son-in-law

"I'm not angry, I'm not upset, I promise, I just.... want you to tell me the truth alright? Is this kid the result of one of you getting pregnant?"

...........

_WHAT-_

"WHAT!? NO! We literally found her on our doorstep just like we told you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Dad, I'm pretty sure if either I or my fiance' who I have sex with every night were pregnant enough to actually give birth then I would know about it, especially considering we're both MALE, how would that even happen!?"

"Well I don't know, how do werewolves even happen? How did you being a witch even happen? You really think male pregnancy is the weirdest thing I've ever considered?"

...

Ok that was a fair point

"And you don't think we'd tell you?"

"Prior to this conversation, would you have thought I'd believe you if you DID try to tell me?"

"Not a chance in hell,"

"Then that answers your question,"

The sheriff frowned, staring at the baby another time before shifting his gaze back up to the werewolf and the witch

"But you both have to admit that to begin with? She isn't our's Dad, we found her on our doorstep, I told you all of this before..."

"Stiles take one look at the kid! She looks like what would happen if you and Derek got put in a blender! His hair, your skin, his eyes, your lips, his nose, your moles- .. are you starting to see my point at ALL?"

Actually... now that Stiles really look a good look at her.... his father was eerily correct....

She really DID look like him and Derek

What the absolute hell-

"Dad, this was COMPLETELY not our faults, ok? I swear to you, neither of us did ANYTHING to cause it, isn't that right Derek?"

"Right," Derek said with a firm nod

"Uh-huh," the sheriff replied skeptically a second later

"And, are you sure you didn't somehow... I don't know... _conjure_ her or something?"

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, feeling somewhat defensive of such ludicrous accusations... but... no sound came out

And there was only one reason for Stiles to freeze up on the way he did all of a sudden

....

_"Crap...."_

 

~+~

 

"What if this is all my fault?"

"Stiles-"

"What if Dad was right? What if I DID accidentally summon her? I mean you know better than anyone that lately I've had a ... hard... time with my, ya' know, my baby blues thing, so what if that caused my magic to subconsciously create a baby!?"

"Stiles, I'm pretty sure you aren't that powerfull, creating life isn't as easy as you two seem to think it is,"

The witch was pouting, chewing his lip and fidgeting a little as he stared down at the floor

"But Derek... what if that's what caused this somehow? What if this is my fault? What if the reason Rowan was seperated from her parents is because of me and my selfish desires?!"

Derek rolled his eyes, very gently moving to neel down in front of his fiance' and reaching out, taking his hands and giving them both a squeeze

"Stiles, listen to me, even if you did somehow create her, wich I highly doubt you did, she wouldn't have other parents, think of it more as a ... stork situation, if you created her somehow then she sort of... appeared... without really having been born to parents of her own, if that makes any sense, and I mean, she looks like us right? So why wouldn't she be somehow... born of us?"

The witch swallowed tightly, giving a slow, shaking nod and leaning closer to give Derek a tight hug

He felt guilty, as stupid as that may sound

He was the one responsible for this, any problems that they had with having a baby so early in life, any issues that Rowan may have growing up were all his fault...

"Stiles?"

He glanced up, blinking as Derek gently cupped his face and started to stroke his thumb against his cheeks

"I'm glad that we have her,"

Slowly, Stiles allowed himself a weak smile, leaning in closer and giving him a small, loving kiss

"Yeah... so am I,"

 

~+~

 

"Don't forget, we need spaghetti sauce,"

"Got it," Stiles nodded, pausing for a breif moment before grinning from ear to ear and leaning down to give Rowan a gentle kiss on the forehead

The baby squealed and kicked happily, flailing about as Stiles cooed and cuddled her to the best of his ability

But ofcourse with her in a baby carrier on Derek's chest didn't leave for alot of room for him to do that

"So cute," he cooed, reluctantly parting just long enough to grab a carton of strawberries to set in the cart

"Stiles, you can't keep getting distracted," Derek chuckled, turning away from his fiance' to start looking for a good bag of grapes

"Awww, what a cute baby,"

Looking up, Derek smiled politely- if not a bit shyly- at the red-head in front of him

She was petite, had auburn red hair, bright green eyes, and the most adoring smile on her face that he had ever seen

"Thank you,"

"What's her name?"

"Rowan,"

"Like the sacred tree... perfect, how are you two enjoying fatherhood?" the stranger asked

It was a little bit of a weird question, definitely, but they had been doing this for about two weeks now and he had heard all sorts of strange and, sometimes, even creepy questions, so he wasn't that put off by it

"We're enjoying it pretty well," he said with a slow nod

"Definitely the most rewarding thing ever," Stiles confirmed, leaning down to kiss Rowan's head again, much to the baby's squealing delight

"Oh I'm so happy to hear that, it's always good to see these things work out well,"

.... Well that was ... an odd thing to say

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowned, clearly just as concerned by the statement as Derek was

"Oh, just... well, ya' know, when you create a baby and leave it somewhere you can never be 100% sure how things will work out,"

Was she saying... what they thought she was saying....?

"So... YOU'RE the one who created her?" Stiles asked with a deep frown, partly confused and partly annoyed

Why would she-

"I did, yes, I'm a fertility faery, it's what I do,"

"A fertility faery," Stiles said slowly

"I've heard of you..." Derek added, realization slowly starting to dawn on him

"I remember my mother talking about fertility faeries once... you hear a heart crying out for a child and deliver one to the person yearning for them, though I never suspected that it meant you would deliver them quite like this,"

"It depends on the person and their biology really," the faery said with a small shrug

"I heard your heart crying out for a family though, it was so loud that I couldn't hold back any longer, especially with it having been Beltane and all,"

_Beltane_

So THAT was what had spurred the perfect storm of Stiles' desire for a child, the fertility faery, and the magic necessary to create a baby out of thin air....

"So I really did conjure my own baby... sorta..." Stiles concluded slowly

"Huh? Oh... no, not you," the faery said, turning towards Derek and smiling gently at him

" _You_ ,"

"Me?"

"Yes, your partner's desire was strong but your's.... your's was deafening, you wanted a family so badly that practically anyone even remotely connected to fertility could hear your heart screaming for it, so I finally took it upon myself to put you out of your misery and give you what you wanted,"

Derek was ... stunned

He was stunned into silence, as a matter of fact

He couldn't even think of a response to that

"Anyway, I'm glad that it all worked out, let me know if you want another one!"

And just like that, the faery walked away, pushing a shopping cart and heading towards the bread section

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, neither speaking until Rowan interrupted the quiet moment with a soft sneeze, wich finally prompted Stiles to say something

"It's ok, you know," he mused, reaching out and taking Derek's hand

"I'm happy we have her,"

The werewolf smiled a little shyly, looking down at the baby strapped to his chest and then over at the man he was about to marry

"Yeah..." he agreed slowly

"I am too,"

There was a pause before Stiles smirked and spoke again

"But next time you want a baby, do me a favor and just _tell_ me so I can atleast have some diapers on hand would you?"

"Don't make me pull your hair in front of our child,"


End file.
